<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Occurrence by whatsthisthingdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506093">Unexpected Occurrence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthisthingdo/pseuds/whatsthisthingdo'>whatsthisthingdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, in an alleyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthisthingdo/pseuds/whatsthisthingdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When ur snake boyfriend decides he wants to fuck in an alleyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roberts!Master/Male!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Occurrence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfishsys/gifts">selfishsys</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I totally take requests so, you know, if you want to request something...do it.</p><p>Yeah, I know this is pretty short. Ideas are hard, man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were wandering the streets of San Francisco, idly wondering where the hell the Master had gone. He'd pulled one of his little vanishing acts again, and you were once again trying to find him.</p><p>As you walked, you heard a noise in a nearby alleyway, so you decided to check it out. Lo and behold, it was the very man you were looking for.</p><p>"Hey," you greeted.</p><p>"Hey. I was wondering if my plan here would work."</p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p>Instead of giving you an answer, he pulled you into a kiss, the two of you groaning softly. So, <em>that's</em> what he wanted. You kissed back, jumping as he reached down and grabbed your ass, his other hand starting to undo your shirt.</p><p>You pulled away, grinning. "Ooh, naughty boy, you want to do this here, do you?" Your tone was almost teasing, and he gave you a nod. You laughed, leaning to nip at his neck, earning yourself a groan and a shudder. You pushed him over to a wall, pinning him up against it.</p><p>You started to undo his belt, but stopped. "Undress yourself, but leave that coat of yours on," you commanded. He was quick to obey, shucking off his clothing and tossing it all aside, save for the coat. You reached down and wrapped your hand around his cock, rubbing your thumb against the tip. He shivered in response, pushing his aviators back up his nose.</p><p>"See that old chair over there? Sit in it so I can fuck you." You gestured towards the chair in question, and he quickly went over to it. You undid your own pants, pulling out your own cock before going over to him.</p><p>You grinned at him, before leaning down and biting his neck harshly, lubing up with a bottle you had pulled from his pocket, ramming your cock into him roughly, earning a loud moan.</p><p>You wasted no time fucking into him harshly, biting his neck and collarbone. You loved the way he just <em>sang</em> for you in his language as you railed him. It wasn't long until, between your cock pressing up against his prostate and his hand on his own cock, he came with a shout of your name.</p><p>You kept at it, before you bit down on his neck hard enough to draw blood, hilting yourself deep into him and filling him with your hot seed. You panted, pulling out, smirking as it dripped out of him. He was panting as well, but he reached up and pulled you into a kiss.</p><p>"Ugh, I love you, hah, so much," he rasped.</p><p>You nodded. "I love you, too, Master."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>